Frailty
by Purplelizard
Summary: MalonxLink fic [Waiting is a game she cannot afford any longer. Living isn't a choice he can choose anymore. Together, an inner universe...Sex, Dark, Angst, Mature Content.
1. Ritual of Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

_**Not much to say. Another Fic.**_

_**For You Summer. And to Gamesplayers. Who requested.**_

_**Dark as usual.**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The night was young and it smelled of rain.

He sniffed and wished it not. The water would surely rust his armor. And the war, well. It would be much harder to be won. His troops weren't as used to water as they were to heat and snow. Water made them clumsy and move more stiffly in battle. How he told the blacksmith countless times to make his own armor to wear. But no, it was unheard of. What soldier knew the ways of proper equipment.

He sighed and shifted his weight on the tree stump.

This was the easiest part of the night he figured. All he had to do was keep all these damn men alive. Get them back to those wives and sweethearts, those kids and lives. But they should already know, war is their life. It doesn't leave much room for anything else. But it was all he had. It was all he was ever really good at. Killing, taking, saving. He was a one man army always on the move, always serving.

He rummaged through armor. The pipe fell into his hand. The package of tobacco next.

He fixed his addiction and light it up. The flame flickered in the night. He puffed slowly, and release the sweet smoke into the air. The rings faded away and he watched with the utmost intensity.

Soon the enemy would be here. A angry brocade of a nearing kingdom. Feuding over trade and money. He scoffed. He had thought the job as a soldier was over. But returning to a childhood where you had grown up faster then everyone else was difficult. No one understood where you had come from, and what you had been through. He hated sharing war stories with other Kokiri. The Princess had promised that everyone would forget what happened. But they were there, asking what it was like in awe.

Not taking any mercy, he fed them the gruesome details and earned himself a frightening title. Getting older was even more hard, though he would never admit. He already knew what it was like to older, what it was like to have the body he once had. But he couldn't go to town and get a job. Impossible. The Hero Of Time, a blacksmith apprentice? A baker's helper? Inconceivable.

Though at the time, the idea of shuffling bread the rest of his life, seemed calming.

But no when he was back to seventeen, he was going to be a soldier. He didn't even have to work up to his rank. The Queen Zelda herself bestowed him the entire army, wishing him a good reign.

He tsked and drew in more smoke. He puffed away with ease. He needed this calming.

So at seventeen, with no money and no place to stay with his Kokiri, it was the only way. The only way he ever knew.

So more war was made. Sometimes he thought, that battles went on and on so he could get the job done and instill fear in people. As if these problems were created so he would have a use. He was seen as ruthless and merciless. The soldiers of Hyrule weren't the nicest people in the world. It was the night guards and the regular guards that laughed and talked with people, who would play chess and checkers with strangers and have a good time. Men who already served and then some, waiting on a pension, those men who guarded with skill and still as dangerous as they were when they were younger. It was those men who bought homeless people food and gave coins to younger children. It was these men who knew greeted young women and snapped on boys with curt comments. It was those men who shook their heads and tsked, saying "What a nice boy too," If that boy had mentioned for signing up for the First Infantry Unit. The army had it's way for delivering bad news.

But these soldiers, the ones He commanded, were huff and dishonorable. They were big and mean as children and now, they are bigger and meaner as soldiers. These men even following his every word, cut their eyes and challenge him. In the beginning it used to strike him deep. It would cause affliction in him, he couldn't understand how men would act like this. Men fighting for a cause. But these men fought for sport, often taking enemy prisoners and pinning then against one another, or rather letting them fight for food and water. They cheered and shouted vulgarity. They didn't held respect to their own commanding officer. They scoffed, "He's a whelp, a boy" , and disregarded him plenty. After a few broken noses and one broken collarbone, they saw to his way.

He was almost done with his pipe. The sweet smoke filled his nose and made him lightheaded. Thunder cracked.

Rain.

Commanding was the least of his problems. Here he was, a man of twenty-five, fighting this war. He was the youngest, he was the less built then the other men. He was tall, but not as nearly as tall as the other men. He was smart and he had a heart, though over the years…it hardened. The man everyone once knew was no longer a gentle spirit. He was a monster, a frightening monster who ripped through men and held a tight fist over his commanding post. His eyes were cold and blue, almost grey. Dull and glazed with thin steel. His eyes were fearful and often had men shaking. He was everything they made him to be. He was…

"Sir Link!"

He sighed at the sound of his name.

One of his many men, Duane, came running up to him.

"Sir, the enemy approaches. The night watch predicts but a few minutes before they attacked." The boy looked excited.

"Link!"

His second in command, Redford. He was tightening his armor and placing his battle axes on his back. The hardly used blade on his side was made from a Goron blacksmith, who had a fairy bless it. His reward for fishing a Goron relative out of a pond after he sunk straight down. Redford was the most proud and kind man he had ever met. He was big, nearly seven foot five, with short hair and a trimmed beard. His right eye had a long scar over it from an old battle. He could only see with his left, though it never showed. The man fought like he had eyes all over.

"We go into battle my boy!" He bellowed. His deep voice was rich with laughter. "If we destroy them, we can go home finally!"

"Home?" Duane was in shock. They had been away at war for five years. "Home?"

Link nodded then, tossed the remains of the pipe he smoked, and listen to Redford chatter.

"Siri doesn't have a lot of men to keep fighting. We out number them vastly. This is sure to be a quick finish to these years." Redford nodded. "Ay' good man! We will be home to our wives. I haven't warmed my bed in so long. My wife had my son about three years back. Be good to see my boy." Redford smirked.

"Three?" Duane thought hard. "When had you time to make a son?"

He laughed from his belly, hearty and mischievous.

"Picking up supplies, don't you recall lad? Stopped to see my wife." Redford laughed more. "Didn't even make it to the bed."

Link smirked as Duane blushed. He was a young boy at heart, he got into this regime at fifteen based on his archery skills. He led the other boys at holding the battle with arrows.

Lighting flashed the sky.

"Our armor." Duane remarked.

"Ah, ain't so bad. You got yaself' a sweetie to get back to?" Redford asked.

"Uh, No sir. I don't. But I'm liking to see my mother. And see how my younger siblings turned out."

"Let that be motivation then. Let's do this quickly! So that me and my wife could surely make it to the bed this time."

Redford slapped Duane's back hard, making the poor boy jumped.

Link stood then, unclasping his armor and letting it fall to the ground. He leaned to the side and picked up his resting shield and sword.

"Redford, ready the men. Duane to your post." Link walked ahead of them as Redford nodded in agreement. Duane headed in the opposite direction, stopped and ran to where Link was standing.

"Sir. I have a request." Duane said then.

"Be brief." Link said scanning the men. Everyone was scurrying. Beyond the camp, he could see hundreds of lighted torches. The opposing army was here and closing in.

"I wish to fight." He stood tall and proud.

"Then to your post."

"With the other men."

Link considered the boy's option. He was stable with a blade and had a certain quickness to him. But all his training was improving his archery skills. He hadn't witnessed the boy's sword fighting in years.

"No, to your post." Link said then.

"But sir! I can manage!" Duane exclaimed.

Link walked from him and headed to the battlefield. His men were all adjusting the last of straps and some were even taking armor off. The impending rain was not a secret.

"Sir!" Duane shouted. Link stopped in his tracks.

"And if you fall in battle? Are you such a hero to be in haste to die?"

Duane remained silent.

"Your place is with the other archers. Now stop holding my war." Link was cold then. Not in the mood for stalling.

"Sir! We are ready to attack!" A soldier cried.

"Ready the arrows!" Link cried out. A raindrop fell on the bridge of his nose.

Redford was at his side then, holding his axe in his hand.

"One more then eh boy?"

Redford was the only man who ever called him boy. He was the only man who didn't fear him. Link considered him a best friend, the countless battles where he had helped him command. He nodded.

"One more. See you at the end, old man."

"Old man? I'm thirty eight you brat!"

Duane was still standing dumbly, looking stubborn.

"Sir I wish to fight." He repeated.

Link didn't hesitate. He swiftly brought a fist up and tapped his nose. It cracked instantly. Duane fell to the ground, blood splattering. The sky lit up once again and the rain fell , drizzling. The water hung on his face and dripped the blood down to his body. Duane touched his nose and stared in complete horror to what his commander did.

"I gave you an order soldier." He said coldly.

"Sir! My nose…"

Link grabbed him, stood him up and snapped it back in place. He stared his cold blues eyes. Duane whimpered lightly and blinked hard. His breath was ragged and hard. "Now _move_."

Duane hurried back to his post. Redford nodded at Link.

"Now men, we win this and we go home, we lose this and we stay another five, ten years. Of course if your still alive after this." A roar of laughter erupted. Redford continued. "Granted, I want to see my wife naked again." More chuckles. "Fight hard, fight valiantly. Goddesses bless the Queen and Hyrule!"

"GODDESSES BLESS THE QUEEN AND HYRULE!" they shouted back.

"WITH FAITH AND COURAGE!" Redford Boomed.

"WITH FAITH AND COURAGE!"

Link shouted for everyone to remain where they were and looked out to the enemy. They were only a few hundreds yards away and ready to kill. The rain was coming down hard at this point. Link's vision blurred and he blinked. His body was becoming more drenched and he was glad he had left that metal plate. Fighting in only his tunic made him think back to the old days, that other life he had led.

"Archers ready!" He shouted.

**"_You are the Chosen One. You will rise above and destroy evil."_**

He raised his hand.

Hundreds of arrows sliced through the sky and fell onto the enemy's ranks. A considerable amount of men fell under the arrows. On top a horse, The leading commander looked across the field and stared straight at Link. His armor was heavy looking and big. The man was a very large one and he cut his eyes at Link. His gaze was pure hate, and he shouted a command and his men came charging toward the Hylian army.

"FORWARD!" Link yelled.

The men charged the army. Link jumped on top of a man and severed his head. The next man he cut his arm off and stabbed him in his eye. Link paused watching as Redford swung his axe in a circle, cutting at least ten men in half.

"DIE HYLIAN SCUM!"

Link was already ahead of him, he sliced his sword through th air and the man instantly fell. The sounds of blades were clashing everywhere. He looked across the battle and watching as the man who stared at him, cut through his men like grass. He was so in ease killing his men. Link killed more and more of his men, in getting closer to him.

The commander saw this and worked his way to Link also. Redford was shouting something at Link, but he pay him no attention as his sword came down on the commander's.

"Hylian bastard!" The man cried.

"Sirian trash!" Link shot back.

The commander pushed Link back and drew his blade up, Link blocked the blow and moved the to the side, punching the man.

Redford was still shouting. The rain beat down hard on Link's back, his clothes stuck to him, the blood and rainwater mixing, running down his face. He blinked hard and breathed steadily.

His enemy, gasped and groined. Throwing a kick and jumping into a stance.

Link caught the kick and swung is sword to cut his side. The commander shouted a vulgar word that Link didn't understand. He attacked with precision for Link's throat. He stepped out the way and clashed swards again. The commander drew his blade up and cut Link's arm.

Link jumped back, and held his sword ready. They began to circle each other, the man laughing at the dripping wound. Link charged and knocked the him down.

Link drew his sword up to finish the deed, when he spotted a certain boy swinging a sword around. They locked eyes for a second. Duane in his pause shrugged and headed toward the next foe.

Insolent boy, He thought.

In his thought, the man below took his opportunity and went for Link's side.

Link staggered back. It wasn't a deep cut and it was only his side, not hitting any vital organs, but damn. It hurt fiercely.

Duane was at his side then.

"Sir, you are wounded!"

Link not caring at the moment shoved him hard into the ground and charged the commander once more. Link this time dodged a blow and leapt, his sword in hand and steadying himself for a quick moment on the man's shoulders, buried his blade into the man's neck. Link twisted the blade and they fell. Blood was everywhere. Link rose and stared at the dying commander. The rain came down harder and lighting cracked across the velvet sky.

He turned and looked at Duane, covered in blood and looking as dangerous and frightening as ever.

"You disobeyed a direct order."

"I…I…had to…"

Link didn't care.

He took a small dagger from his leggings and threw it at Duane. It hit the man behind him in the eye. He screamed and then fell to the ground. The blood seeped out and the man stopped twitching.

Duane looked as if he were about cry.

"Your still green." He said sharply.

As soon as Link shouted that, a cheer went up. Hylian soldiers were cheering, holding up helmets and bloody swords. The Sirians were retreating back, leaving their dead. Redford stood by his side then. A grim look on his face.

"So easy?" Link responded and dropped his own blade back into it's sheath. This couldn't be it.

"Clearly. I don't trust it either. But the men grow silly. They are wanting to go home." Redford stroked his beard.

"What shall we do?" Duane asked in a small voice. The boy had never been on the soil with dead bodies decorating it. He gasped and fell to his knees, vomiting on top a dead man.

"The honorable thing. We shall bury the dead. Mark the grave with the weapons left in their hands." Link looked to see Duane still gasping and vomiting.

"He's never seen a dead men like this. Five years and we kept him from it Link." Redford said. "He's still just a lad."

"I am but five years his senior." Link responded.

"Tis' true. But war has seen more lifetimes then you boy." Redford turned then and shouted to the excited soldiers.

"Keep your guard! Don't be foolish!"

"But, they had ran away!" It was from Thomas. "Any man with eyes in his head can see it is over."

The cheer went up around them.

"You dare question an order?" Redford stood tall.

Thomas grumbled his respect and backed down. The men began picking up dead bodies, and making them into a pile.

The rain was still coming down as strong and hard as ever, Link's golden hair was slicked back on his face. As soon as he got back, he thought, he would cut his hair shorter. It had grown much over the years and being at war, there wasn't much for grooming. His short beard was product of him not caring any longer. It was difficult to shave with only a jagged dagger at hand.

Duane staggered to his feet. "My apologizes for disobeying you sir."

Link scoffed. "No importance. It's over."

"When do we move out sir?"

"As soon as the dead are buried and the rain stops. We should be on the move back to Hyrule in two days time. And you all need some rest."

Duane nodded and smiled a toothy grin. He was a lanky boy, these five years hadn't changed that fact. His curly black hair was matted and wet, hanging in his eyes. His face was still innocent. He could have never cut it as a soldier. That sort of job was for someone who could cut his emotions down to a single notion. Kill or be killed.

Still, it gnawed him in the back of his mind. The Sirians were a crafty people. They lack in strength but made up in strategy. He just didn't trust it to be that simple.

Not at all.

"LINK!"

He felt it before he saw it. The pain started in his arm and spread to his entire body. He clenched his teeth and looked at the arrow in his left arm. Better the left then the right, his good arm. Link shut his eyes for a brief second and took hold of the arrow. He counted to three, took a deep breath and pulled it out clean. It didn't rip anymore skin then usual, due to much practice. Jumping up and taking his sword from it's sheath, he looked up to an array of arrows coming down.

"TAKE COVER!" He yelled to the running soldiers.

Link ran, arrows falling all around him. He took cover behind a tree. Ripping the bottom of his black tunic, he tied the strip tightly around his arm. The pain didn't even bother him anymore.

The sound of countless arrows hitting the ground made him jump. He cursed himself for such a weakness and wiped his wet brow. Looking out into he distance he saw a massive line of troops, swords ready, rain bouncing off their armor. All of which were singing the hymn of the Siri. He cursed loudly and looked around. All of the Hylians were reverting into a strategy well known to then. He named it after a childhood game he had played. Hide and seek.

It was all about hiding, waiting, and striking at the perfect moment. Link looked up and saw blue arrows flashing into the sky. The archers were retaliating. Link breathed in deep and ran from behind his cover.

"READY YOURSELF!" He bellowed and charged forward.

Redford's command echoed throughout the entire valley.

Link charged once again and jumped on top a nearing soldier. Decapitating him quickly and going for the next.

He spotted Redford throwing his battle axes in a boomerang style, killing a group of surrounding men.

Link clashed swords with a Sirian, kicked him back, and dug his sword into his neck. He was merciless, his style quick, and he was once again covered in blood.

The thunder and lighting cracked and the rain came down in waterfalls.

But the battle wasn't quite over.

Just then a loud screeching noise was heard. Link stopped in his tracks and looked up to many Sirians with ropes in hand. The ropes led to a huge creature with red eyes and a snout. The creature had long tusks and big sharp teeth. His body clad in a cloth around his waist and huge red spinning eyes. His skin was black and slick with rain. The creature growled and snarled.

"A MONSTER!" Someone shouted.

"FREE THE WEAPON!"

At that point the Sirians let go of the ropes and the monster went free. He ran and took many soldiers, both Hylian and Sirian under his feet. His banged his huge fists and screamed from the bowels of his body. Link stared at him with cold hard eyes. He heard someone step up to him.

"That's a nasty!"

It was Redford, the rain washing most of the blood away.

Link nodded and shouted for everyone to stay away from it.

Link drew his gleaming sword and squinted his eyes as the creature grabbed one of his men, open his mouth, and crushed his body in between his ready teeth.

"Ready?" Link said.

"Stay close boy." Redford jogged and then started running towards the beast. He jumped then and sent an axe into the monster's shin. The monster in turn tried to slap him away. Redford dodged and buried another axe into his knee. The monster let out a shriek to freeze blood and slammed a huge fist down taking out the surrounding soldiers.

"LINK!"

He ran forward gaining speed and jumped right on top of the monster. He wobbled but gain a steady ground. The monster shook and screamed with anger, clawing at his back and head to get Link off. Link jumped and dodged from side to side and cut the monster's ear off. The monster growled in pain and began to run wilding around, trying t shake Link off.

Link slipped from his back and held onto a tusk. His sword fell on the ground. Link clenched his teeth hanging on tightly to the tusk. His jumped and wrapped around. The Monster, grabbed Link from behind.

"LINK!"

It was Redford shouting. The monster growled in Link's face, blowing his hot breath into his cheeks. Link struggling as the monster tightened his hold around him. He let out an angry cry.

"LINK"

Duane jumped on the monster's back and stabbed him in the eye. The monster reeled back in pain and let Link go. He landed on his feet and without hesitation grabbed the blade resting on Redford's side.

"GO BOY GO!" Redford yelled.

The monster with his bleeding eye shook Duane off of his back. In one swift motion he picked Duane up and him against a near tree.

"DUANE!" The soldiers cried.

Link ran up to the monster stabbed his foot repeatedly. The monster growled and looked at his feet only to be stabbed in his eye. As his huge body was hunched over, Link jumped on top and sent the final blow in his neck. Twisting the blade.

The monster fell down dead. Blood pouring from it. The other Sirians seeing that the "weapon" destroyed, truly edged away and retreated from the valley. The battle was done and won.

Link breathing hard dropped his sword down. He wiped his wet hair back and ran to where all the soldiers had gathered. They were all standing in a circle under and giant willow tree. The branches were dipped low and covering them from the hard rain.

"Make way!" He shouted.

The men parted a way and Link rushed forward.

To his sight, he saw Redford holding Duane, a tree branch lodged in his stomach. Duane was coughing up blood everywhere.

"Link, he won't…" Redford said taking notice of Link.

"Go get him some herbs and fresh bandages!" He shouted. "Make sure no enemy enters here!"

Duane coughed up more blood. "I'm gonna…die…"

Redford shook his head. "Your doing just fine. Don't talk."

"Link…don't lie…" He sputtered more blood. "Tell my mama… I love her…"

"Do not talk. Help is coming." Link leaned more into him.

"I'm cold… so cold…"

"Redford…leave us." Link said. He nodded and placed Duane into Link's arms.

"You fought well. Your mother and all of Hyrule would be proud."

Tears leaked from his eyes and he nodded slowly. With a final gasp he held tightly on to Link's arm.

"I'm afraid." He spoke.

Link said nothing but held on.

And he died. The boy who lacked muscle and skill passed beyond a world Link could not understand. His face was wet and silent with tears, his body limp and cold. His hands had relaxed and let go of Link. The earth was soft and moist, Link sent him let him down and blinked hard. He felt something. His mind was bothering him. This boy dying was bothering him.

"He's passed?"

Redford loomed above him, with bandages and glass bottles.

Link nodded.

The battle had been won, but inside him he felt a looming feeling.

As if, A new battle had just started.

"Redford, we will bring him back to Hyrule and bury him, with the rest of our dead. We leave for Hyrule tonight."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Malon shot up from her resting state in panic.

Her heart was racing and sweat poured down her face in little rivers. She was breathing hard and grasped her blankets tightly.

"A dream," She whispered to herself. "Just another dream."

She tried to control her breathing and listening to the rain outside. It was still a long way from morning, she hardly woke in this time of night. She brought her knees up to her chest, her red hair spilling. The white nightgown she wore was damp from her sweat and she shivered.

Malon couldn't recall the latest events in her dream. It was something always different, something always terrifying to her. But one thing was certain her dreams as of late were concerning one person. A man whom she hadn't laid eye on in six years.

"Link," She whispered against the whiteness of her nightgown. "Where are you now?"

She closed her eyes and hoped for a prayer.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_YAY!_**

**_ANOTHER FIC FOR MEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Thank you for reading! Im trying this out as a request, please read and review!_**

**_Purplelizard._**

**_Ugly will be up shortly and so will another chap of Moonlight in His Hair!_**


	2. Valse de la Lune

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.**

**_Oh how you all adore me!_**

**_Here's chap two!_**

**_THANKS EVERYONE!_**

* * *

The morning sun glowed over her face. She whimpered and shifted a little. The light was getter warmer and she opened an eye. She immediately closed it and rolled on her side. 

"Uhhhh." She moaned.

Curling up into a ball, she brought her blankets over her head. She sniffed her blanket and smothered her face in the warmth. It smelled just like her darling father. That rough man smell that she has yet to smell it on any other man. They say the first man a woman will ever truly love is her father and this was nothing short of true for her. It was a little over four years since he had passed on. She wasn't even there when he passed. He was found in a town gutter. It was a guard who discovered the rotting body. He had been missing for a week. It was the anniversary of her mother's death that brought the events. She knew her father always drank more during that week, for it took her mother a week to die. She was sick and had been for many years. Even as a child her fondest memories of her mother, were created in her marital bed. The night she died was the first time she had seen her father drunk.

"Papa," She whimpered. "Papa…"

She was only eighteen when he had passed. All she had was this ranch, and with Ingo gone with his own life, she had to make it right. Make it home. It was the only place she had ever known.

"Malon!"

Malon moaned.

"COME ON GET UP MALON!"

Her head jerked up and squinted looking at the window.

A young woman the age of twenty, two years younger then she, was walking slowly to her house.

Malon parted her lips. "Come up Summer!"

Summer nodded and ran toward her door. Malon jumped out of bed and shrugged her nightgown off. Grabbing the leggings and old tattered but clean shirt, she threw it on.

She was washing her face in the basin when her door opened abruptly. Malon dried her face off with a towel near by.

"Your going to wear that?" Summer's nose wrinkled.

"It's ranch work, nothing to be prancing about in." Malon answered back.

"True, no men to impress." Summer smiled.

She was average height, petite, with a slender waist. Her full bust was concealed behind a fashionable yellow dress with a soft peach bow and ruffles. Her eyes were bright green tinted with flecks of blue. Her high cheekbones framed her soft face and was a pale rose color. Her teeth were straight and white and perfect. Just like her perfectly arched eyebrows. And the long, curly blonde hair that flowed down by her waist. She was perfect, beautiful, and every man's dream.

And she was Queen Zelda's royal cousin, and Malon's only female friend.

"Nope, just me and the horses. Unless…" Malon smiled wickedly.

Summer's face turned into mock horror. "Disgusting. You have such a foul mouth."

"I didn't actually say you would fuck the horse did I?" Malon pushed past her.

"Oh! You should be paddled!"

"Whatever, you coming or what. I need some breakfast."

Down in the kitchen, Malon got set to baking biscuits and frying thick slices of bacon. She laid five slices in the hot pan and cracked three eggs to go with it. Summer looked in the cooking pans and sniffed.

"Oh no, I had some oatmeal before I got here." Summer said.

"Oh…that's nice." Malon flipped the sizzling bacon.

"So, I don't want anything to eat."

"I didn't add any for you." Malon checked her biscuits cooking in the oven. Summer grimaced and sat at the table.

"You shouldn't eat all of that." She said then.

"Why not?" Malon poked a flaky biscuit, seeing it clean she took the tray out and set it on the window sill.

"Malon, I don't know how to say this but, a man wants a wife who can eat like a lady." Malon placed her bacon and eggs on a plate and set it on the table. "And keep her figure."

Malon raised a brow. "Figure? Me?"

"Yes you. All that grease and fat. Think about it, you have gained some weight." Summer tossed her silky locks.

Malon sucked her teeth and went to retrieve her cooling biscuits. She grabbed the gravy bowl and set it on the table.

"So? I eat what I want, when I want." Malon sat down and poured fresh milk in a cup in front of her.

"And it's showing."

Malon shrugged and she picked up the gravy bowl. She poured gravy all over her food and watched as Summer's eyes open.

"I would use honey too, but I haven't bought any." Malon stabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed the full strip in her mouth. The bacon greased splattered. Malon suckled and chewed. She swallowed loudly and washed it down with milk. She let out a loud belch. She grabbed a hot biscuit and smothered it with gravy. The biscuit melted in her mouth and she hummed.

"Shit, this is good."

"Malon! Stop swearing!" Summer again tossed her yellow mane. "Goddesses you try so hard to act vulgar."

Malon smirked and went on with her meal, listening to Summer's stories about all the suitors coming to court her, and what should she do with them all.

"I mean Malon, I cannot marry into a lower class. It's my job to marry a prince or something, I mean my cousin IS-"

"Queen Zelda of Hyrule, the most prominent and fearful kingdom. Right?" Malon heard it all before.

Summer laughed. "Yes! So you understand my dilemma."

She rolled her eyes.

"I gotta start my day's work." Malon clattered her dishes and burped loudly again. Summer fanned her nose and frowned. "Let's head out to the barn."

"Oh wait. I don't want to do anything like that, I came by to invite you to a grand ball!" Summer squealed. "We can dress you up, have you dance with men, find you a hus-"

"A ball?" Malon raised a brow. "I don't go to that kinda thing."

"Why not? It will so much fun! All the men dressed in their finest, all the women with latest fashions, Queen Zelda using her magic for magnificent fireworks! It would be so awful if you didn't go." Summer smiled excitedly. "We can take you shopping for a dress!"

Malon winded her eyes. "A dress?"

"Yes silly, what else would you wear? That?" She pointed to her work clothes. "You'll look beautiful. I know a seamstress who can hide your gained weight. So, what do you say? After we can stay at the palace with Zelda."

Malon frowned at the idea of being with Zelda for a sleepover. The last time the girls had tried, Zelda ordered a guard to "pillow fight". And she wasn't exactly on friendly terms with Zelda. The Queen was kind enough, but honestly always sounded as if she didn't know how to speak to Malon. The little conversations they had revolved on how well the weather was.

"Uh, I'll have to see." Malon squeaked out. She headed to the door.

"What! It's not like you have anything to do! C'mon please Malon, you're my best friend and all of Hyrule is going! It's the end of the war! Gorons, Zoras, and even Kokiris will be there!"

Malon stopped in her tracks.

_The war…over?_ She thought.

"This ball is to welcome the soldiers home?" Malon blinked and swallowed hard. "Everyone comes home?"

"Yes! That's why it is important not to miss it! It's going to be the talk of the town!" Summer squealed. "It's going to be reeking of available rich bachelors with noble and royal blood!"

Malon could hardly believe her ears. Her mind was rattling. It was clear to her that it was coming true, her answers were here now. He's coming back.

"_Link_." She whispered to herself.

"Oh the time! I should be going! Anyway the ball is this coming evening on Saturday! Tomorrow, a carriage will come to pick you up for shopping!" Summer rushed to Malon and gave her a dramatic kiss. "We'll be the prettiest ones!"

Malon hushed her goodbye and watched as Summer happily got into her carriage. From her window, Malon could see the sun just barely gazing over her ranch. The day was just really beginning she noticed.

_Indeed. _She thought.

It was sunset when she stopped shoveling the barrels of hay. She paused and wiped the sweat from her damp brow. Her clothes were sticking to her, and the work was yet to be finished. She still had horses to feed and cows to milk. Her mind was _there_ the entire day, slowing her work. Her thoughts closed in on blonde tresses and silky blue eyes.

It had been too long. So long since she had walked, talked and played with him. He taught her swordplay. She taught him how to sing properly. He had a rich baritone voice, surprisingly coming from such a tender looking boy. The days were filled with laughter and soon enough tears, of when he had to go and risk his life. The last time they had been apart like that, had been for seven years. And poof, time given back and yet again time wasted. He came back so different. Her memories were blurry of the Ganon years, as to Hylians weren't supposed to remember such depraved times, but enough to know who he was, and now what he had become. The difference was boggling to her.

She sighed.

She dropped the huge pitchfork, walked to the barn entrance and opened it.

The fire sky blazed it's ending in a serious of crimson and orange. The clouds parted in respect to the ending day and a sweet breeze blew over the ranch. The trees and grass danced to the beat of the ending day. Malon closed her eyes and smiled. It was soothing, the sunset. It was always magical to her, she never eve took it for granted. She was always there, stopping and reveling in its end.

Malon sighed once again and closed the barn. She finished the rest of her work without pause.

* * *

Link rode hard in the front of his men. He rode past the beautiful desert in silence, just the horses were heard. The men were all bent on getting home that night. They had been on their horses all the night before and today, resting only for the horses. They all were dirty, smelly, and tired, but refusing fatigue to slow them down.

Link too was tired and wanting a hot bath. He wanted a hot meal instead of the usual dried meat and hard oatmeal they carry. He wanted to sleep in a big bed with a good mattress, soft pillows, and warm, comfortable blankets. He was still covered in the bloody tunic and ragged leggings. His boots were still wet from the rain. The sucking sound was beginning to drive him mad.

It was cooler as the day ended. Link anticipated riding in the frozen air then the warm winds. Twilight was poking through, Link gazing up at the heavens. He breathed in deep and blinked hard. If he had any happiness it would have been in this. The stars beginning to poke through was fascinating to him, he liked to most then the velvet sky and blinking lights. He slowed his horse a bit and took in more of the scenery. He had heard the deserts of Utica were simply amazing but now it was much more apparent. Hyrule never had a glance like this one, never such a frozen twilight.

"What ya starin' at boy!" Redford shouted behind him. "We got a home to get back to!"

"Leave me be old man." Link was in no mood for his play.

Redford and his gigantic stallion Ito, was soon there. The horse and it's name was just as opposite as it looked. The mane was braided and dyed a funny fuchsia color. The reason being, his young daughter. Who thought her Papa should have the "prettiest" horse in the world. When they all slept, the tiny child got out of bed and worked into dawn to give her father just that. She wailed when Redford shouted at her not to "fuck around with Papa's things". But she had already won with her big brown eyes and curling red hair. Redford rode to camp proud and said any man to laugh would learn to laugh without a head. The threat still stood.

"Oh, don't be so sour. Tis' a pretty night." Redford followed Link's gaze.

"Indeed."

The night was old to him. He had seen so many, when he thought how sooner wouldn't. That days always so young. He slept through them. But nights. Nights were reserved for battle. Nights held the secrets of the days and had special meaning. His nights were filled with the same dead feelings and thoughts. Nothingness. Silent and oh so still, nothingness. But deep inside him, without the slightest realization, he wished something would disturb this.

Link noticed that everyone slowed their horses.

"Beyond look! The peak of Her Majesty's castle!"

Link looked up with the rest of the men. They all began to cheer and give praise to the Goddesses.

"Home at last." Redford nodded. "Such a pity, we had to bring back our dead."

Link swallowed hard thinking of Duane dying in his arms. Typical hero stuff. Wanted to make an impression , show himself worthy. It had ended all badly.

"Shit." He muttered. He galloped to the top of the men.

"We ride hard into Hyrule! Light the torches and send a signal flare to know it is us. They will lower the gates an welcome us home!"

The men cheered and torches were all light. The first flare set up the light sky and burst into tiny flames. The light was powerful and formidable, everyone stood and stared. Link closed his eyes and let the light wash over.

Redford was shouting.

"RIDE MEN, THEY LOWER THE GATES!"

* * *

Malon jumped at the piercing noise.

She dropped her firewood and ran into the field of her ranch. Se waited quietly confused at what she had heard.

A light brightened the sky, and burst into flames.

She smiled. Only a flare.

Then, the hard pounding of horses.

"Oh no." She said.

And just then her fears were confirmed.

The horses were whining and screeching, wanting to join those horses in the run as well. Being confined to this bit of land was too much for them and they too, longed for a free run.

Malon broke into a sprint, the pounding was harder and more and more horses were fighting out of the stables.

Pity, she didn't make it in time.

The barn doors burst open and all of her beloved horses were out and running towards the exit. Malon seeing her charging friends, ran with great speed toward the house, moving out of the stampede. She jumped and rolled, hoping she wouldn't be trampled.

Malon was huffing and puffing, thanks to the Goddesses above, and quickly got back on her feet. She ran towards to entrance, after he most beloved horses.

"WAIT STOP!" She screamed.

She knew it was rather stupid to chases them, they ALWAYS come back. Her horses have done this plenty a time. It could be a lone stallion and they would be running out to run with him. She believed because she had mostly had mares.

The hard pounding was ringing in her ears and she went, gasping from running to the entrance.

It was the soldiers returning home. They were all charging like it was war, heading toward the main gates of Hyrule. Huge like giants, their steeds were even bigger, leaving large hoof prints in the dirt. Her horses had fallen in with them and was running up to full speed. Malon was impressed. She had been younger when she saw them run like that.

Green.

The flicker of green came into Malon's view.

She blinked hard and watched as a man with a green, blood soaked tunic galloped along with his men, He stopped and shouted directions but Malon couldn't even hear. She was just staring at his dirt streaked face, and those big blue eyes. Tears formed and she blinked hard.

"Link." She whispered. "LINK!"

Of course, he didn't hear her.

But he did stop yelling orders and glance her way. He did a double take, looking away and then back at her. He stared at the ranch doors in back of her. A smooth, hard look of clarity seemed to take over his face and then, it settled into an emotionless stare. He simply looked over her and began riding hard like the rest of his soldiers.

Malon fought the urge to cry. Instead, she ran into the crowd. Her reasoning, that he just didn't see her.

A huge hand grabbed the back of her shirt and tossed on the seat of a horse. She blinked looking back of her to see a huge, red haired man. He smiled and let out a gruff laugh.

"What ere ya' doin'?" He shouted. "Runnin' out like that could hurt you!"

She didn't answer. Her mind was focused on a honey wheat haired man, and his cold eyes. More like grey then his cerulean orbs.

_He didn't even acknowledge me…_ She thought

"What's wrong, cat got ya' tongue pretty girl?" The man rumbled more laughter.

Malon glared at him. She had not been called "pretty" for quite some time. Not since her father passed. It made her skin crawl. He was covered in blood and dirt, smelling all the way to high heaven. She swore she could see flies buzzing.

"Let me down sir!" She shouted over the trampling. The man's huge grip was making her body feel tight. She squirmed and tried to pry his hands away from her.

"Ha! And let you get killed!" He rode on toward the opened gate. "I'll let you off when we get past the gate."

She huffed and held on as Hyrule town market came more into view. The sleeping town would surely be awakened by angry stomps of the runaway horses. Malon breathed in deep and closed her eyes, gripping the hem of her work shirt. Her face was pale in the moonlight, the troches lit blinded her. She was much uncomfortable in this mans tight grip. Even more, she had her horses to get back to. Her stomach growled. She had only the bread and cheese to eat for lunch last. Her hunger was something not to be tested. She hated being hungry most of all. Have her house on fire and she'll be thinking of how to replace all those goodies in her kitchen.

"Ha we are here!"

The red haired man past through the draw bridge and settled much to the side, letting other soldiers past through.

Malon held on tightly as he came to a halting stop.

The huge man let her go, resting her on top his huge mare, and jumping off. He landed with a hard thud and let out a grunt. She breathed in as deep as she could. The man's smell was over taking her.

"So, what's yer name?" He asked holding his hands out to receive her.

Malon scoffed and jumped down on her on, causing her unbound breasts to bounce. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I'm Redford, Link's second in command." He bowed. "I would be most grateful for a name."

Malon looked around.

"Where are my horses?" Malon demanded.

"Eh? Is that Sirian?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Look, I just want what is mine _sir_." She responded through clenched teeth.

Redford nodded with a cheeky grin and whistled.

Malon's body jumped as the shrill call went over her body. It was frightening and she cursed herself for letting it get to her.

A man galloped to where they stood and jumped off his horse. The handsome young man had beautiful hazel eyes and black curling hair. His jaw line was finely shaped and his full lips the palest of pink. He nodded respectively to Malon and greeted his commander with a deep "sir".

"Jared, bring those horses that ran with us back to the Lon Lon Ranch." Redford said then. He nodded to the horses galloping around with the knight's own steeds.

"Sir." Jared nodded and look at Malon then. "You raise fine horses miss."

"Well, let's round em up-" Malon started to say.

"Oh no, but they have just gotten back from a war gal. You best be lettin' them rest up a few." Redford laughed hearty.

"What? No!" Malon protested. "I can't just wait!"

Jared looked at Malon strangely and looked at Redford.

Redford smiled patiently. "Dear, wouldn't you best let these men rest a night?"

Malon fumed. He was so damn nice about it. He wasn't yelling or making it difficult. He was smiling and trying to reason with her. She didn't want to sound bratty and whine about her ranch and how she needs those horses to plow and eat. She didn't want to go into detail about she felt obligated to uphold her dead father's memory by keeping those horses in shape. No, she didn't want to…

But.

_He_ didn't even see _her_.

"I WANT MY HORSES!"

Malon's voice echoed in the market place. The quiet night was once again disturbed by her outburst. The soldiers around her stared an chuckled. Even her own horses stopped and slowly made their way to her.

Redford look at her oddly.

"If what you want is to drag a soldier five years in war, five minutes away from seeing their living kin well, then so be it." Redford's tone was drastically stern and flat.

Malon's head hung low. "I can wait as long as a week." Her guilt was apparent in her bright blue eyes.

Redford nodded an whispered his thanks. After saying a polite farewell, he left towards the inn. Malon stood on the street looking at her feet.

"He didn't mean any ill cause to you."

Malon looked up to see Jared smiling at her. His mile framed his face beautifully. She bit her lip and tired to think of something to say.

"I didn't mean to act like that." Malon said then. "I'm not like that usually."

Jared nodded understandably. "He's buried a lot of good men. And it won't stop till he dies. That Redford, is a giant with a heart of gold." Jared looked at her then. His hazel eyes swirled with sincerity. "I'll take you home."

Malon nodded and walked with him to the gate.

The moonlight mocked her back as Link watched from castle hilltop.

* * *

The bath was hot. 

Link sat in the large porcelain tub, watching the vapors twist and dance, loving even second of it. He had washed thoroughly in his first bath and requested for more bath water. His grime and blood were caked on, dirt stuck in places he had never imagined.

After his shave with real shaving cream and a sharp razor, he looked years younger. As soon as Link look in the mirror he scowled. No one could take him seriously with his soft skin. He had to admit, his jaw line was sharp and he was grateful that if he tightened his muscles in that area, he looked as tough and mean as any man. He would soon have to cut his hair. It was much like a woman's, thick and soft. He detested it.

But this bath. He hot water swirling was excellent. He was already anticipating the long sleep he would have. He would fall into that soft mattress with the goose feather pillows and fall into a deep dreamless sleep. No more half sleep in case an enemy attacked. He didn't have to so on his guard in the Queen's castle. He had enough guards around his room.

Even so, he always looked out for himself.

Link pick up the sponge and rubbed it faintly across his belly. He flicked the hair from his face and leaned more into the water. Yes, he liked this. He even wish there was a more efficient way to bathe, like standing and having the water come down on him like hot rain. Falling on his body, unlike the cold slick rain that came from the heavens with would be sweet smelling and hot, and easy to wash and quicker. He smiled at the lost cause and the sight of him asking the Queen Zelda herself to arrange such a request.

He sunk as low as he could, breathed in deeply, and dunked himself under.

The flicker of red hair floated through his mind.

He held his breath as long as he could and sat up, splashing water all over the warm tile floors.

"Malon." He whispered.

It was when Link was lying in his glorious bed, that he really though of it. He was so surprised that it was her standing among his soldiers. Though he saw the oncoming trample of horses, he never suspected it was from the Lon Lon Ranch. It was foolish to think them as wild. Those fine mares had to be raised by her.

She hadn't changed much. It had only been eight years since they had last spoke. Her fiery hair blowing in the wind. She had been sucking on molasses taffy. He had often brought her a piece. She was just seventeen, he had been twenty then. They were sitting on a hill, receiving the twilight and talking. Rather she was talking. About her dreams and wants, Malon had wanted to do something more then the ranch. She wanted to travel and see different lands. She would often get a glint in her eye and sigh when he mentioned who would have the ranch.

**"**_**Papa won't have it,"** _She would pout._ **"He believes Mama's soul still in the ranch."**_

Link would smile and tuck her red hair behind her ear and tell her, the lands were filled with molasses taffy and sweet cakes. That they grew like wild flowers and one could simply bend down and take as much as one would like.

Malon would laugh and call Link a liar.

**"_You'll take me won't you?"_**

It was the last time he could nod. When he told her that day on the hill, that he would have to go away to war, she began to cry.

**"_Link, don't go."_**

Link tossed around in his bed. The small voice was in his head. Those little silver tears were fresh in his memory, able to even smell the fresh salt of her sorrow. Her dress bunched around her legs. Her arms raked through his. Her delicious taffy laying on the grass and dirt.

**"_Link, don't go."_**

She cried and he held her tenderly. Cooing words of comfort, promising lies, like letters and visits, when he would come for his supplies. He knew letters would only discourage him and seeing her would make it hard to go back. She was a dear friend.

So for five years, no contact, he assumed she would have hated him. Despised him. He often thought for the first year, that he should write and join the barracks in getting the supplies from Hyrule. But he stayed far away from those missions and acted as if paper and quill was poison.

But, when he saw her. And she saw him.

Her face, sweet and older, held nothing but relief.

Link can think how nervous she was when she saw any soldier riding close to her house for fear of bad news. But Link dismissed her.

"Silly girl." He said softly. Link shifted to his side and felt for his dagger under his pillow. He rested his right hand on the dagger and felt more comfortable. He sighed and closed his eyes.

And as he slept, his dreams were filled with flickers of red and hilltop covered molasses taffy.

* * *

_** HEY YALL!**_

_**I hope this chapter was alright, 'im trying to learn up on my horse lingo...I didn't wanna say "horse alot"**_

_**Thanks for everyone for reveiwing!**_

_**I hope u liked it Summer! Adn everyone else!**_

_**Next chap should be up SOON!**_

_**I WONT HAVE U GUYS WAITING LONG!**_

_**Purplelizard**_


	3. Handle

_**Author's note **_

_**Hey all! I've been busy playing my Wii and Twilight Princess.**_

_**Yes I know.**_

_**You are jealous.**_

_**I'm back with chappy number TRES!**_

_**I'm hoping for more readings….and reviewing…lol.**_

_**Email for any questions or any borrowing of this story.**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

"_Good morning."_

Link rolled on his side without opening his eyes. The sweet voice wasn't the least bit threatening so he continued on getting more sleep.

He felt a soft hand shake him gently.

"_Please sir, the Queen requested your presence. She asks not for you to be late."_

Link groaned and shifted more under the warm blankets.

The soft voice sighed and heard the ever gentle footsteps. The voice grunted, pulled curtains back.

The bright light poured into the room and flooded his close eyes. Link sighed into his pillow, then sat right up and opened his eyes. The light blurred his vision for mere seconds before he blinked. The room was much bigger then he had expected. He was much too tired to take in the luxury Zelda had taken into making her number one Commander feel prized. The long curtains billowing in the breeze, the marble floors, exquisite wall designs, the beautiful artwork hanging on the walls. The bed itself could hold more then three people.

"Sir, if you would make your way to the bathing chambers. A hot bath awaits you."

The soft voice spoke beside him. Link turned to see a young maid holding fresh towels.

"Zelda is waiting?" He asked and pulled the covers off.

The maid didn't respond. Her face was slowly beginning a deep blush that covered her cheeks. She covered her eyes and coughed. Link raised a eyebrow. It was when he felt his thighs cooling he realized that he always slept naked. His morning awakening had been distracted that he had failed to tell the maid he was nude. She now had the chance to awaken the Hero of Time and see his morning erection.

Link rushed his apology and looked around to see if his leggings were still beside the bed. The maid, eyes still covered, informed him that the laundry had already been collected. Link sighed and jumped out of bed. He pulled a sheet around his waist, secured it tightly and tapped the maid.

She removed her hand from her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"My deepest apologizes." She said then. "I had not known."

"It's fine. I would like my bath now." He said.

"Of course, please follow me."

She led him down a massive hall. Link took in everything he saw and realized that another wing has been added to the castle. This one was more artily decorated and brightly colored with hues of red and gold.

Portraits of Zelda hung around the walls. Zelda in a garden, Zelda in front of a fountain, Zelda basking in sunlight, walking, swimming. It was as if this entire hall was inspired only by Zelda. Her sniffed in disgust to her vanity.

_She must have changed _He thought.

The maid's shoes clamped loudly on the floor and she soon stopped in front of a huge door. The little maid knocked twice and it opened to reveal a stunning mural of Zelda among the three Goddesses of Hyrule, transcending to the heavens. Below it was a wide bathtub, porcelain with finely crafted gold knobs and legs. The maid stepped aside and bowed for Link to enter. He walked inside and heard the door shut behind him.

Music began to play softly. Link turned to see a small band of young women playing harps and flutes. They all smiled at him and nodded toward the bathtub. He raised a brow and looked to see a scantly dressed woman walking towards him. What surprised him most was that this woman was a Gerudo. They tend not to stray from the desert. He nodded at her.

"Please, remove your clothing and step into the bath. The water should be cooler now." She bowed low and batted her red eyes.

Link paused and stared at her. In fact he stared at all of them. He coughed once and cleared his throat.

"I would like to bathe alone."

The music stopped, the young women began to whisper and giggle to one another, starring in Link's direction. The Gerudo woman wrinkled her nose in agitation and clapped her hands loudly. The giggling and whispering stop. They at once stood, collected their instruments and, before exiting behind Link, bowed in front of him.

The bathing chamber was empty, only holding Link and the woman.

"I understand. You are not the type." She smiled briefly. "My name is Malaya. Call for me whenever you need."

She bowed and left the chambers as well.

Link stood for a moment and made his way to the large poll of steaming water. The sides were littered with oils, potions, and sweet soaps. Dropping his cloth, he stepped in and sat down. The water was cooling and felt almost right. Link moved his long arms in and out of the water, slicing through it. Dipping under, he came back up shaking his head wildly, spraying water all over the floor. Relaxed and ready to enjoy his bath, Link leaned against the edge and closed his eyes. The faint sounds of his breathing calmed him. He loved the silence.

He basked in it.

He opened his eyes and reached for a big fluffy sponge. Grabbing a small decorated bowl, he dipped the sponge in and began to lather it. The big purple suds fluffed, releasing a wonderfully strong scent. He would have to ask the princess what it was later on.

In his room, he saw a fresh pair of leggings, grey colored and a dark red tunic _embroidered with a gold Triforce. _

Link raised his eyebrow yet again in questioning. He shrugged then and put his chosen clothes on.

Looking in the mirror, he touched his face and clothes.

It had been so long since he had worn fresh clothing and had a warm bath. He was a soldier. He risked his life and now he was like a woman, prancing and looking in mirrors about what he looks like. This wasn't his color of choice. He would have preferred something he was used to wearing. Link again shrugged his shoulders and brushed his hair down.

A soft knock came at the door. "Sir, breakfast is ready."

Link nodded, looked once again, frowning before going to the door.

* * *

"Malon, hurry up!"

Malon huffed and puffed running to the carriage. She had stayed up late walking and talking to Jared, and then she had completely forgotten about seeing Summer the next day for shopping. The blonde beauty had lost her mind seeing Malon, sleeping soundly in her bed. She had screeched and shrieked, waking Malon with a start. Throwing clothes at Malon, Summer yelled about times and lateness, saying she wouldn't stand for Malon's tardiness of getting in the way of finding her a suitable prince. Malon all the while was weary, not bothering to wash, dressed and met a furious Summer and companions in a luxurious and spacious carriage. Malon said a polite but tired hello, to a woman who giggled at everything Summer said and a quiet woman, which knit a brilliant yarn into a blanket.

Now, in the streets of town, Malon huffing and puffing to catch up with Summer and her giggler. Her other ominous friend had stayed inside the carriage, briefly mentioning that she, would see them later. It was quite funny. She dismissed them like a true queen. Polite, yet stern. The pink in Summer's cheeks was memorable.

The busing of the town was distracting. There was a traveling circus there, and a show was about to start. People from all around Hyrule was here to see the early performance, the tickets were cheap, and paved way for the circus to show it's evening performance for the nobility of Hyrule. Princess Zelda herself had reserved the circus just for her selected guests. Malon, was one of them. So not only was there a dress for the ball, a dress for tonight was needed also.

"Malon!"

She reared her head back to see Summer and the giggler pointing to a shop. Malon followed the point and saw a huge door. She gulped and nodded walking toward it. Summer had already crossed the street and was now waving frantically for Malon to hurry. The giggler at her side huffed and opened the store door. Malon jog slightly to catch up and looked around before entering the door.

The shop was spacey, with elegant lounge chairs and velvet day beds, noble and rich alike hung loosely relaxed, as other women and some men brought out dresses. It was dim inside, with a small band of women playing music. Summer marched up to a woman with a book at her fingertips.

"Hello, we are here to see Jasper."

Summer nodded to the woman in front of her. The woman eyed us all and nodded, flipping through a book. She stopped suddenly and followed a finger over a line. The woman cleared her throat and smiled.

"Princess Summer, we have been waiting." The woman stepped aside to let them pass. "Please this way, Your Majesty."

They followed. Down a flight of stairs to another door, with a fairy seal on the knob. The woman whispered an incantation and opened the door.

Malon's breath caught as the light poured in the room.

It was magnificent. The dome was huge and decorated more finely then anything, even Hyrule castle. The walls had art and beautiful dresses hanging, the floor moved with each step. Malon suspected it was water. The ceiling had a skylight, the sunlight poured in and captured a perfect angle of the sun. The purple curtains swayed in a invisible breeze. And at the center of it all, was a gazebo. Curtains were tied in front of the gazebo and beautiful men were standing at the entrance, their bodies solid and glittering with the gold dust painted on them, with a woman inside sitting and reading. The woman who had led them, left without so much as a goodbye. Summer and her giggler walked on ahead while Malon took more of the sights. The decorating was mind blowing, the colors all vibrant and adjoining carefully to coexist. Malon bowed her head down. She felt out of place with her tattered dress looking as it did.

The woman from the gazebo jumped her eyes from her book and stared to greet them. The men at either side of the gazebo, stood straight and stared ahead, chest taught and shimmering. The were just as handsome, chiseled faces to go with their impressive bodies. Summer giggled along with, of course, her present giggler, and smiled tightly. The woman eyed Malon with a blank stare. She looked more annoyed then friendly.

_She's awfully pretty_ though Malon observed. Her brown curls lay undisturbed and thick around her shoulders, dark mysterious eyes, smooth skin. Small glasses hung on the bridge of her fine nose. Malon nodded in response and watched in awe as the woman clapped her hands.

A door slid opened and in came more ladies and a few males, rushing toward the gazebo. Upon reaching, they dropped to the ground and bowed.

"They want dresses for the ball on Saturday, and one for tonight." The woman clapped her hands again. Instantly, they scattered behind sliding doors.

The woman beckoned Malon to her.

"What kingdom is she princess of?" She asked.

"Oh no. I own the Lon Lon Ranch." Malon responded.

"She's a good friend, but this is Princess Amalia from Gödel

and Princess Reiha is waiting in the carriage. She was not feeling well." Summer said with a huge smile.

"Reiha?" The woman smirked. "I bet she was trouble. Every year she never comes to pick up her dress. I've made that girl look absolutely incredible."

"Well she is from Utica. They aren't one for talking." The giggler now Princess Amalia said. She then giggled. Malon sucked her teeth in annoyance. The woman noticed.

"It seems we agree."

Malon nodded and did her best to curtsey. She was in the presence of a woman who designed clothing for nobility.

"You try, love." The woman raised a delicate hand, removing her glasses with as much grace. "Summer, your gowns are ready."

"And mine? Have you finished mine yet?" Amalia asked eagerly.

She shooked her head.

"Oh you must! It would be a disgrace to my people for me to look like a beggar!" Amalia raised her brow. "You have been paid for a job."

The woman tsked and shook her head, curls slightly bouncing. "Dear girl, you'll still be as much of a disaster."

Malon flung her hands to her mouth to stop the burst of laughter. The princess Amalia turned a bright red and glared murderously at her.

"No worries child, beauty is well on the inside as they say."

"You horrid bitch!" Amalia screeched. "I'll have your head for that!"

The woman sounded bored. "Would you?"

"Jasper! How dare you address a noble with insolence!" Summer's cheeks flared.

Malon, was still, holding back her laughter.

"And what would her father do? It is no secret she is not his real kin, just a whelping brat left at his door." Jasper said calmly.

Amalia, furious, turned on her heel. Muttering curses in her native tongue she march up back to where they had come. Her yelling threats still echoed in the hall.

"She'll be back." Jasper said then. She rose from her cushions and swayed her hips walking to Malon.

Malon had long since let her laughter out. She had been gasping for air as Amalia left, the memory of the girl's face still brining more peals of giggles.

Jasper stopped in front of Malon. She was a bit taller then her, Malon herself stopping at her chin. Jasper walked around her, carelessly looking her over. Her eyes stopped short at Malon's bust, seeming to give a look of approval.

"Tell me, you want to impress someone?" Jasper asked.

Startled by the question, Malon only stared at her.

"Answer Malon, she asks everyone silly questions to make a gown." Summer interjected. Her green eyes pleaded with Malon.

"No." Malon answered.

"No?" Jasper sound amused.

"You heard me." Malon barked and gave her a cold gaze.

Jasper, smirked even more and clapped her hands. A raven haired man, beautifully masculine with dark violet eyes came forward with a intricate gold box. His body well defined, his skin golden and slick. He was dressed in a simple wrap around his waist, a deep brown, giving more definition to his body.

Malon blushed when he winked at her.

"Gerald, bring me my tape. I will measure the lady." Jasper held her hand out. Gerald opened the box and presented the tape as if it were a great treasure.

Malon held still as Jasper measured every inch of her body. She felt invaded when Jasper spread her legs apart and measure her thighs, calves, and feet.

"Is all this necessary?" Malon asked being turned around my Jasper.

"Of course. The size of everything body part plays well in exquisite grooming."

"Are you sure it's not because she's large?" Summer asked. She had long been bored and sat on a chair, brought to her by a woman. Summer had been sipping cool wine and watching the entire process.

"It's not as if I want to see a boring circus and go to a ball." Malon shot back.

"Don't be cross! Malon, you are a…well…_large person_!" Summer nodded in agreement to her own statement.

"Take her away." Jasper spoke then.

At once, Gerald stepped forward and picked up Summer, still sitting in the chair.

"Unhand me!" Summer shrieked.

Gerald ignored her, going to the door. Summer's shrieks and yells of protest were quieted as Gerald carried her farther and farther away.

It was now silent, Malon still standing, body erect, and Jasper sighing.

"That girl. She's spoiled more rotten then Amalia." Jasper turned around and placed her measuring tape on the table beside her. "All done now. I assume you would want something to wear tonight?"

Malon nodded. "I don't expect it. If it's to much trouble."

"Please, I've colleted my dues." Jasper nodded, her face alit with a smile. "You are pretty."

Feeling the pink in her cheeks, Malon coughed and mumbled her polite thanks. Jasper clapped her hands. From the corner, a door slid open. A woman pushing a larger delicate cart with many dresses hanging on them.

"I will give you a finished dress for you to keep. I am well aware the ball is for Saturday. A delivery will be made on Friday morning." Jasper halted the woman, and took Malon's hand. It was warm and soft, nothing like the pricks of needles she expected from so much needle work. It was almost as if her hands hadn't labored in her life. Malon felt nervous in her presence, with her hand joined with Jaspers. Affection and friendless were common among Hylian woman, but Malon found her hands rougher. She was so used to farm and ranch work, her hands with calluses and tight skin.

The woman who pushed the cart, began setting up a screen. Jasper let her hand go and began looking through.

"No, no. Too gaudy, Too slutty. Color eh." Malon stood and watched as Jasper continued to rate her own work out loud.

_She shouldn't have to do so much_, Malon thought. She didn't want to attend a circus and a ball. She wanted to be home, in her room, singing softly to the ending days or waking in the bright sunlight. She wasn't like these noble people, who lived for grand balls and parties. She wouldn't know what to do with herself, know what to say if they asked her a question. They led such different lives. How can she compare a kingdom at your feet to a stable of horses at hers?

But.

_He will be there._

She hoped. If he was, then he would be dressed like any nobleman. He would be the most handsome she knew. All the ladies would swoon and want a dance with him. Even Zelda would get off her throne instead of the usual watching. Even maybe, she herself. Perhaps a lonely ranch girl could dance with her old friend, now in a system of money and hierarchy. Hopefully, he hadn't changed.

_But he didn't even notice her that night._

"AH!"

Malon jumped out her thoughts. Jasper presented to her a beautiful dark blue gown. The trimming was gold, with a low neckline. There were no ruffles as was the fashion or no elaborate designs. It was simple and not as grand. But the color was amazing. It was a deep blue, so dark it could be confused as black or purple. The lighting was giving it such an effect. The stitching and gold trimming were subtle. It was a beautiful dress. A simple beautiful dress that now belonged to Malon.

"It's color is to distract, and bring out your beautiful eyes. Your skin is tanned so dark colors are best. Anything looking like your skin will do nothing for you." Jasper handed the dress to her. "Go and try it on."

Behind the screen, Malon said a quick prayer to the Goddesses. The dress as beautiful as it is, looked small. She held her breath shrugging it up.

"Please fit, please fit." She chanted.

The dress went up smoothly. The ribbon to tie was on the side. She hoped again that it would close. It tighten perfectly and Malon smiled, thanking the Goddesses.

She stepped out. Jasper was sitting, sipping a glass of wine. She looked up and nodded.

"You are stunning." She pointed to a large standing mirror.

Jasper nodded and called the woman.

"Have this dress packaged. She will leave with this one on."

Malon blinked and looked at her self in the mirror.

She couldn't see herself. There was a pretty, slightly chubby, woman with a beautiful dress. Her hair was dark and red, with big blue eyes. Bluer then blue, going so well with her dress. Her face was smooth and tanned, her swelling breasts full and heavy. She looked so womanly; Malon didn't even notice her weight.

"How did you conceal it?" Malon asked.

"Conceal?" Jasper stood and walked to her.

"My weight."

"I didn't. Beauty is beauty, not matter what vessel it is carried in." Jasper smiled. "My loveliest clients are usually outside conventional beauty."

Malon raised a brow. This woman was good at her job, but Malon was hardly a fool. This dress was amazing, so Malon decided against telling her that she didn't require lies, the dress was enough.

"So, now for the ball." Jasper said, curls bouncing.

"This is enough." Malon turned and looked where to exit. "I can go now-"

Jasper turned her around and faced her. "My dear, this dress is only for tonight. I am going to give you a dress for the ball."

Malon gently removed her hands. "This is more then I can afford."

"It's been all taken of."

"I am no one's charity."

Jasper stepped back and smiled thoughtfully. She eyed Malon, and flipped her hair. Jasper clapped. The woman pushed the cart away.

"I have the perfect idea for a dress." Jasper said then. "I'll deliver it to you." Jasper snapped her fingers. "Wear your hair up tonight." She pulled a pearl clip from her pocket.

"I cannot." Malon said looking down at the shining pearl hair clip. It was glittering; it's smooth white surface and decorated jewels bringing more of the beauty of the hair clip. This was really all too much.

"Listen, I am grateful. But this is more then I can afford." Malon handed the clip back.

"I like you. You have this air about you. I don't like many of my customers." Jasper looked stern. "I will make all of your gowns."

Malon let her mouth hang. "I…I…"

"Don't fret about cost. We'll work something out. I have some work to do. Someone will see you out."

So there she was, standing in the market. Summer was waiting by the door with a fuming Amalia.

"Well, what happened?" Summer said angrily.

"She gave me this dress for tonight." Malon picked up the skirt and fluffed it out.

"That bitch!" Amalia yelled. "THAT IS MINE!"

Malon jumped back startled by the spoiled girl's out burst. She looked at the dress then at Amalia. The princess was sending daggers with her eyes, showing Malon her rage.

"I didn't know. She just gave it to me." Malon laughed nervously. "I cannot believe this is yours."

"Take it off this instance!" Amalia screamed.

Summer looked at Malon, holding her packaged dress and then at Amalia.

"Don't be so rude, it may be your dress but, she is wearing it." Summer said gently. "She does look lovely."

Malon smirked. Amalia's beet red face was only getter redder and redder.

"OFF OFF OFF!"

Malon sighed then. She looked out into the busy market place. Everyone was buying last minute supper ideas, scurrying around to get home. The guards were switching positions, greeting one another. The sun was going down; children were saying farewells and running to their calling mothers. It dawned on Malon, that in this moment, she had no one to call for her. A wave of sadness passed her face suddenly. She blocked out the images and saw just one. A father, helping his young daughter into a carriage. The little girl smiled and thanked her good papa and happily sat inside.

Malon smiled.

"Summer, I am not able to go tonight. Amalia, when I get home, I'll change and give you the dress." Malon smiled softly.

Amalia huffed and walked away toward the carriage that held Reiha, still knitting carelessly.

Summer stood and grabbed Malon's hand. "Let's go shall we?"

They entered the carriage with silence. Reiha looked up and into Malon's eyes. She nodded and gave the tiniest indication of a smile. Malon nodded.

They rode, watching the sun and listening the sound of Reiha's knitting, each absorbed in thought.

* * *

Link waited in the hall, outside Zelda's door, waiting to escort her to the circus. He shifted uncomfortable and itchy in his new clothes. He had changed from earlier to fashionable and more appropriate attire. He looked ridiculous. His fine white shirt was ruffled at the cuffs and collar, with a fine tunic over it. The tunic was a deep yellow, signifying the autumn coming, and was stitched to perfection. His leggings were white, made of the lightest cotton. His boots were finely made and polished to shine. He had no weapon on him. His sword was not strapped to him. They are prohibited unless a guard at public gatherings. He felt so naked without it, he place a jagged dagger in his boot. He was also without his hat. He kept touching his head and smoothing out his stubborn cowlick.

He looked more of an ordained prince then a lowly soldier.

The door opened and Link quickly placed his hand at his side.

Zelda stepped out with her attendants bowing low.

Her pink gown was tight, revealing her soft, slender body. The scooped neckline gave the observers the small indication of her breasts, the emblem of the Triforce on the skirt of her gown. Her hair was bound up in a loose pony tail, with cascading curls. White gloved hands with gold bangles, clinking softly. Her delicate lips shone and her eyes were touched with light pink coloring.

She looked beautiful.

"Link, you are the envy." Zelda said then. She bowed slightly. Any lower would be considered unfit for a Queen.

"My Queen." Link bowed lower then her. He stood a second after she straightened and offered his arm, as he had been taught. He practiced with the maid who had walked in on him that morning.

"Shall we?" He said politely.

"Ah yes, wouldn't want to be late." Zelda carefully placed her arm on his and he led her down the great hall.

The majestic carriage reeked of royal lineage. It was huge, needing twelve horses just to pull it. Link helped her in the carriage and sat across from her. It was much too elaborate in detail, with pillows and blankets. Zelda made small conversation, talking about the changing seasons. She was polite and curious, asking about the army. Link answered the best to his ability, trying so hard to keep formalities.

"Please, we are nothing but friends. Drop the Queen." She giggled. "Zelda does so nicely."

Link nodded and smiled. "I will Qu- Zelda. Zelda."

She smiled deeply and nodded her thanks. They continued to chat and laugh about good times. Link had the feeling that something about Zelda had changed. She wasn't as… he couldn't put his finger on it. She just wasn't the same as before. How could she? She was a Queen. She had to change her girlish ways for the throne. He thought of the elaborate decorations from this morning.

The carriage stopped.

Link helped her out of the carriage. When she stepped out, everyone around them bowed but Link, who was holding her arm. She nodded and walked along with Link, everyone still in place.

The dome was intricate and made of thin glass. Link wondered how the circus had been able to put up a big glass dome in one day. The balconies were filling, the orchestra and mezzanines already brimming with rich men and woman. It was more of a show then people gathering for a night of wonders. The smell of perfumes wafted through the air, mixing into a strong scent. Woman with over the top gowns and hats crooned over men, who stood with haughtiness. They were all basking in each other's greed, pride, and wealth. Link stood, feeling out of place. He had never seen a circus. He had no idea it was filled with such false persons.

"Link, we must get to our box." Zelda's melodic voice drifted into his ear. He offered his arm again and she smiled, taking it and walked down an aisle.

At once, everyone stood and bowed low to greet their great Queen. Zelda smiled at everyone, nodding, eyes blinking. Link concentrated ahead of him, not minding the blushes of women. Up ahead of them, a box of four seats awaited them. Two women filled the first two. Link could plainly see one of them. The dress she was wearing was all that enhanced her. The girl had limp brown hair, held with a ribbon. Her face was plain, with heavy coloring to give the affect of beauty. Her bust was much too small to fill out her dress efficiently, but the deep color of the blue was invigorating. Still she smiled at Link boldly and lifted a brow in a flirtatious manner. The girl nudged the one beside her.

She shrugged and stood along with her friend to greet Zelda.

Link's breath caught. She was a stunning beauty. Who looked more like Zelda then anything. Blond curls and bright green eyes, her gown was modest. A light shade of green, with a pretty bow at her bust.

"Ah yes, Link. This is my cousin, Princess Summer of Ryun." Zelda said. "Summer this is the Hero of Time." Summer bowed.

"How are you kind Hero?" She offered her hand.

Link stood. Staring at her, he realized then he had to kiss it. How could he forget that! All four of them were silent, awkwardness building. He cleared his throat and said his rehearsed line.

"Well in your midst, my lady." He bent and kissed her hand lightly.

"Such flattery. I thank you." Summer smiled brightly. Yes, she could be prettier then Zelda.

"And here is Princess Amalia of Gödel." Zelda said to the eager woman. She curtsied and smiled.

Link bowed and thought of how to greet her.

"How do you do, Hero?" Amalia lifted her hand.

Link gave her a curt nod. He lifted her hand and quickly kissed it. "Well. And you my lady?"

"I am the same." Amalia bowed politely to Zelda. "Queen."

"You look radiant." Zelda smiled and sat down.

Link realized that when Zelda sat down, everyone followed her suit. He looked around as the lights dimmed.

The circus was about to start.

* * *

Malon sat on her porch. Her mind was unsettled. Her hand moved, looking for comfort. Her fingers grasped the smooth glass, she tipped her head back and drank the strong brew with delight. She burped and coughed. Her drink calmed her, soothing her stomach. Malon shook the bottle. She was almost finished. She would have to open another one.

Boggled with images of Link, dressed to perfection, sitting beside all the other nobles. She thought of what he would say to her if she had gone. Maybe he would say she look nice. Or pretty. Pretty would have caused heart failure.

Malon scoffed at her thinking.

Her bottle empty, she stood up.

Her hand went to the pillar.

She hadn't realized how drunk she was. Her vision blurred, the images held only color familiarities. Malon hiccupped and held tighter to the pillar. She could make it. She had to. Her bottle was empty. It was needed, that burn in her stomach.

Malon giggled and let the pillar go. Wobbling slightly, she pushed the door open and went inside. Her house was upturned. She swore it was the first time seeing it as it was. These colors…

"This is not my house." Malon said out loud.

Bumping hard into a table, she walked for some time to a kitchen. She opened cabinets and pushed aside plates to her hidden life. Brown bottles unopened, collecting dust. It wouldn't take long for them to be used. Not at the rate she was going.

Malon popped the top off and drank half the bottle straight down. It burned, filling her stomach with a cold coating. It was like a frozen flame, going down her throat hot and ending cold in the pit of her stomach. Malon breathed deeply. Slapping the bottle on top of the table, she rubbed her eyes. She was incredibly drunk.

**"_Can't handle the booze?"_**

Malon sat at the table. "I can."

**"_Look at you girl, you're falling over drunk as hell."_**

"I can manage."

**"_Your like her in that way, she couldn't hold her drink either."_**

"I said I can handle it." Malon rubbed her nose, and placed her head flat on the table.

**"_Why aren't ya at tha' circus?"_**

"I didn't want to go."

**"_Girl, your fibs haven't improved much."_**

"I didn't even belong there."

**"_Says who?"_**

"How would you understand? How can I, a lowly milk maid, go to a fancy circus and a stupid ball? All the pretty dresses in the world can't hide my common blood. In fact, they could smell it I'm sure." Malon's words were slurred. Her head was still pressed against her table, eyes closed and fists clenched.

**"_Won't he be there?"_**

"Don't bring him up."

**_"What not talking are ya? Hasn't made much of a difference to him."_**

Malon slammed her fists on the table. "I'm done talking to you!"

And just like that, the little whisper vanished.

Malon lifted her head and looked around. She was alone and it was very late. She stood, wobbled, and made way to her room. Naked, she crawled into bed and cried tears of frustration. She cried because she knew she would never fit in with high society, she cried because she wasn't good enough. She cried more because she was alone on this ranch.

Most of all she cried harder when she though of him. All the memories of them flooded her mind. Malon cried her hardest when she thought of the countless times she sucked her breath when a soldier ridden near her home.

But was the absence of letters, no visit between supply pick up, it was the countless night Malon prayed for his safety, which gained the bawling. Malon cried harder then ever thinking of how a single letter would have made her day.

And now six years later, he was back.

And he still didn't give a damn about her.

Malon pushed her head deep against her pillow and wailed drunken curses.

It was dawn when she finally calmed, and went into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter THREE!**

**Lemme know what I can work on and whatnot, I know I havent been updating but I will update Ugly this week as well.**

**And yes, I know Link a Lefty, but in my Twilight fever he was a righty. lol.**

**Purplelizard**


End file.
